my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
My Hero Billionaire: Chapter 1
Mondays... She laughed gleefully, a table of friends and family. An energetic tune that better fitted that of rascals running around the yard rang throughout the room. As the adults spoke, everything seemed to be barely audible, as if their lips moved, forming words, sentences perhaps? A midst the table, suddenly someone spoke true words, words with meaning. "Remember when you were kids?" At that one sentence, everything came into play. A bunch of child like laughter filled the room, nothing unsettling, just children having fun. The faces of all the individuals seemed to morph into the same person. A person oh so familiar, yet at the same time, lost to time. Suddenly, she felt something in her throat, as if she was regurgitating. Whomever she was, she stood from her chair and leaned over the table, she tried to push it back down, she couldn't ruin this marvelous meal of roasted chicken, could she? Before she could head elsewhere, it came up. She stared at what had come from her mouth in disgust, it was hair. Not just a strand of hair, but an entire braid that was black in color. She covered her mouth as she stared at it, looking up, everything before her had changed. The lovely dinner table had vanished as she found herself in a white room. A massive individual, standing at damn near fifteen feet, stood before her. The face of a little girl with messy hair atop her head, but her braids were beautifully done. She looked so familiar, she should have. There was a time these two individuals were one in the same. Suddenly, the woman feel over on her knees before this colossal girl. She felt the same feeling again, another braid exited her mouth and landed on the pure white floor. The woman looked up at the girl, who just stared back with a concerned and scared face. Once again, she began to spew braids from her mouth. Too many to count, too many to even gasp breath. The clenched her throat in a desperate attempt to try to force herself to stop, she was suffocating. Then, it all went dark as she closed her eyes, tears streaming from her face, and that of the gigantic child looking back at her. ---- She jolted up from her bed, hands on her chest. What the hell was that? A nightmare perhaps? She was just happy it had ended. She, was Griselle Hideaki. Griselle slowly but surely got herself from under her covers, sitting on the side of the bed as she rubbed her eyes, getting the sleepiness out of them. She glared at the window, reaching over to open the blinds. The light from the morning sun lightened the mood, she needed a bit of light after that freaky experience. Feeling a bit more refreshed, Griselle stood up from her bed. Another day just meant more work, yippy...Griselle went to her bathroom as she began her morning routine. Applying her face cream, then brushing her teeth, giving the cream time to settle before whipping it off after brushing. The next step would be her hair, but before then, she would slap some bread into her toaster and begin brewing her tea. Assam tea, a popular type around the world, and Griselle was no exception to being a subject of it's popularity. Griselle then began work on her hair as her bread and tea finished up. She put in the conditioner, hair wax, and mousse, not in that exact order. Of course she did the usual straightening of her hair and all, that was a given. By then however, she'd forgotten to have put her clothes on first, a minor issue, but an annoying one to deal with. Regardless, she didn't suspect she'd have to head anywhere to recruit today, if anything, she expected to be sitting in her cubicle most of the day just looking at job applications and stuff. Talk about boring. She slipped on a shirt that was some merchandise from one of her favorite shows, Tribution Warriors, the base of the shirt was black whilst sporting the main character, Brazel, with his lion familiar, Mane. Both of them had small and cartoon-ish appearances, chibis, if you will. The logo of the show itself was above the two characters, shining in all it's glory. She then threw a smokey grey jacket over herself. By this point, her toast had finished itself. She took it from the toaster and began to bite. She poured the tea from the pot into a stainless steel tumbler. She then took grabbed the sandwich she'd prepared last night and put it into her lunch bag along with her salad. She looked at the time, coordinated as always. She started on her way out the door, bidding fare well to her apartment for the day. She got into her car, one with a dark red color. As She climbed inside, she set her cup in the cupholder, placing her lunch bag in the passengers seat. Something was missing, but what was it? "God dammit my laptop." Griselle stated frustrated, she closed her door and rushed up stares to grab her laptop. After grabbing it, she raced to her car and got inside. With everything she needed, she went on her way to the Pink Lady Cafe first however. ---- Having already parked her car, Griselle opened the door, she saw two individuals coming towards the door ready to exit. Their hands clearly full, her instinctual kindness kicked in as she opened the door, allowing them to exit. "Thank you!" Said one of the women, the other, with her punkish blonde hair, kept her nose in her phone, refusing to acknowledge her environment. Griselle would be lying if she said she didn't want to ram her shoulder. Not only to knock her phone out her hand and possibly crack it's screen, but to show her she should be more aware of those around her. She decided against it however, she had no time to start trouble. As she finally got into the establishment, Griselle was greeted with the appearance of two of the employees, as well as two of her favorite people ever! She waved to them, managing to get right to the counter since many of the customers were seated, quite a few of them seemed to be typing something on computers, writing on papers, or doing some other activity whilst drinking their coffee and enjoying their treats and pastries. "Heyyyy Dee!" Griselle said excitedly. "There's my pretty princess!" Dee stated, reaching over the counter to give Griselle a hug. "Morning Gris." Lars called as he came over with a coffee in hand. "Order for Belly Gilburp?" He stated, Dee giving him a little smack, the boy up to his antics again. "It's Billy Gilbert." The man stated, somewhat embarrassed. He grabbed his coffee and gave Lars the cash, quickly leaving in a way as if he was throwing a tantrum. "Really Lars, you keep playing these jokes and you guys are gonna lose all your customers." Griselle stated, giving him a hug as well. "I keep telling him that, this boy is gonna put us out of work with his games." Dee added. Lars shrugged it off, going back to the coffee machine for a few seconds, "Pfft, it's not like I'm doing anyone harm y'know." He returned with another coffee "Shelly Fishman, your mocha is ready!" He called out. A woman came up this time, a few more snickers from the other patrons than there were earlier from Lars joke on the man's name. "It's Shelby Fitchman!" She exited in the same fashion as the man from earlier, paying and walking off in embarrassment. Dee smacked Lars in the back off the head, talking quick but clear. "Quit playing games boy!" Dee turned away to go into the kitchen and bake some more pastries. Lars rubbed his head a bit, gritting his teeth a bit in pain. Dee could hit pretty hard when she wanted to. "Aw c'mon Dee, the other patrons clearly love it." He wasn't wrong, some of these faces were daily customers, quite a few barely even purchased anything and just came for half an hour or less just for laughs. "Anyways, what can I get you Gris?" "You know, the usual." Griselle stated, and without much of a gap of time, as if he already knew, Lars placed a chocolate muffin into a back and then onto the counter, which Griselle slid the money over to Lars. She grabbed the bag and began on her way, "Tell Dee I'll be back after work!" She waved as she departed. Lars blushed a bit as he watched her leave, suddenly, whatever dream land he was in was shattered as Dee came back in calling his name. "Lars! Lars! LARS!" He jumped a bit as he turned to look at Dee, "Yea?" "Where was that muffin I put on top of the display case?" "I just sold it to Griselle, why?" "You idiot! It was stale!" "Wait really? Like how stale?" "Either she's gonna kill you or I will!" She went on her way back into kitchen, "You're gonna cost me so much one day kid, I'm telling you." "Ok, but can we talk about your constant calling me 'kid' or 'boy'?" He stated, opening the door to the kitchen and leaning in a bit to be sure she heard him. "You're like 3 months older than me!" ---- Griselle parked her car behind the building. She grabbed her stainless steel tumbler, her laptop, and her lunch bag, which carried her salad, sandwich, and a chocolate muffin, which unknown to her, was stale. She placed her laptop into her bag which rested at her hip, placing her tumbler in the side pocket, and carrying her bag in her hand. Griselle began her steps towards the door. The massive corporate building, one she'd been to a lot in her child hood. One that, from the second she first took in the breath of life fir herself, she was destined to own. Until then, she would be climbing the ladder as any other employee. This, was the door to Hideaki Technologies. Category:Chapters Category:My Hero Billionaire